Lillypops Chapter 2
by TheDeathOfAnother
Summary: Lilly begins to open up.


"Uhh, in case I can't find him and then I lose sight of you" he mutters "Cell?"

I nod and hand him my cell. He quickly types a number in and then smirks. "You still have my number"

" I kept it in case I couldn't get hold of his cell"

He chuckles "It's fine; I'll text you if I find him"

I nod "If he gets back before you I'll text you"

He nods "Sounds like a plan"

"What does?" Ted murmurs handing me a cola. I smirk.

"I was sending out a search party"

He laughs hugging me "Miss me did you?"

I nod and hug him tightly he notices and sits beside me taking my hand. "So what did I miss?"

"Josh is trying to convince Lillian to go on a date with him" Shannon murmurs.

"He's used the chat up line…" Samantha smirks.

"Can I call you Lilly like the flower" Sarah laughs.

"Oh and he has bad manners" I smile.

Ted smiles too. "Continue, I love watching people turn you down Josh" Ted squeezes my hand softly.

"Are you an angel?" he begins. I bite my lip to keep from laughing. Ted smirks. "Because you look like you fell from-"

"I believe that line is Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because you look like an angel" I sigh "Besides that line is so out dated it makes Nirvana seem young"

He blinks "you know Nirvana?"

"Not personally"

He blanches "How old are you?"

"I'm 17 years old"

"Shit"

"Shit indeed" I mutter and lean against Ted who puts his arm over my shoulder.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No, I was driving"

"Stupid, didn't you split it up?"

"Hannah can't drive and Jenna couldn't she's got bad wrist"

He scowls "I'll drive you back upstate, I need to grab clean clothes anyway"

"Already here"

"Have I ever told you, that you are the best little sister ever?"

I smile "Yes, but you can keep telling me"

"Awe Ted she's so adorable! She's so like you"

"Yeah she is" he smiles down at me.

"You think I'm adorable?"

"Yes, you're my baby sister"

"Not a baby"

"You act like one" He smirks. "Before I forget Ols, Jason dropped out"

"Oh?"

"His sister – she passed away"

"Jeanie?" I ask.

He nods. "Did you know her?"

"I went to her wake. I think I met Jason"

He nods "He mentioned meeting a Grey"

I smile "I'm impressionable"

He rolls his eyes "How'd you know her?"

"We had music, art, science and Drama together, we used to hang out up the skate park with Brad and Mike" I smile "She was an amazing person. She was ill a lot"

He nods. "Yeah"

We fall into a small silence. Josh brakes it.

"Do you have any ice because your smoking hot"

Ted sighs loudly. "Enough Josh"

I yawn.

"Someone's tired"

I nod. "Yep. I still have an essay on Hamlet to write"

"Hamlet? I can help, I still have a copy somewhere back at mine"

"Ours" Oliver mutters.

"Yes, our place"

I smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Oliver asks smiling.

"You remind me of an old married couple"

"You remind me of a waterfall"

I blink.

"Now that's a chat up line look she's blushing" Ted smirks.

"Or a hot summers day, in a meadow full of roses" Oliver smiles softly.

"I remind you of sweaty people?" I ask lamely.

He smirk and then chuckles "No. You remind me of the warmth and how everybody loves it and can't wait for more of it"

I smile and blush again.

"How is it you blush for him?"

"I didn't realize I was"

"Yes you are. Bright red" Josh accuses.

"Oh, I didn't know I was"

"Fancy going for a walk?" Oliver asks catching me off guard.

I blink "Sure"

Ted raises an eyebrow. "Something you have to tell me Ols?"

"Yes, I think your sister is blushing"

"So do I" Ted smiles. "Besides we both know she has a massive crush on you"

I blush and Oliver rolls his eyes holding out his hand. "You want to go now?"

He nods. "Yes"

I blink, taking his hand; he tugs me to my feet and continues to hold it. "Keep her safe" Ted warns.

He nods "I won't let her trip up"

I roll my eyes "You make it seem like I'm the most dangerous person around"

Ted chuckles. "Totally"

"Never say that again, like ever" I exaggerate the Ever. He smirks. "I mean it y'all end up like Kate"

"How is Kate?"  
I shake my head "Don't ask, Ava's heading up later on"

Ted almost pouts. "I thought she was attending a different-"

"Ava?" Josh mutters.

"Can you quit interrupting people?" I demand. "God, you are so rude!" I sigh loudly. "I'll talk to you later" I smile at Ted who nods. Oliver shakes his head softly as he laughs.

We walk aimlessly for a few moments and we are soon out of sight of Ted and his friends. Oliver's still holding my hand. He frowns. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "Nothing"

He rolls his eyes. "I'm just Ollie. You know the boy you used to hug?"

I nod.

He squeezes my hand. "You don't have to be so nervous"

I shrug. "It's been a while"

"Yeah, I guess he has. You were 15 when we left"

I nod. "Yep"

He releases my hand; I take a step away from him.

"I wanted to ask you something"

"Shoot" I smile.

"Why did you hide from us- when we left?"

"I was a stupid little girl who couldn't accept that her big brother was moving on with his life, I figured if I hid then he couldn't say goodbye and he wouldn't leave" I shrug.

He smiles. "You really love him"

"He's my big brother, I guess we are just closer than most"


End file.
